The specific aims of the proposed research are: 1) to make a detailed study of the individual load-bearing roles of the posterior structures of the spine; 2) to develop an intervertebral pressure tranducer (IVPT) to pressure distribution across a vertebral end plate; 3) to extend the finite element model of a vertebra and to study the feasibility of modelling a vertebral segment. Cadaveric spines will be subjected to both whole-body acceleration as well as in vitro loading in a testing machine to determine strains along the spinous and transverse processes. A new IVPT will be developed using piezoresistive or piezoelectric sensors. The IVPT will be a thin disc which can be inserted into the disc-end plate junction of a cadaveric spine. It will be used to acquire data from both embalmed and unembalmed specimens.